<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С другой стороны by Raznoglazaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934580">С другой стороны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya'>Raznoglazaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Almost Human (TV), Dredd (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Detective, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно разделить стеной город и людей, но не преступления этими людьми совершаемые. Джон Кеннекс это знает - и Джозеф Дредд тоже.</p><p>Фик написан на 2 левел ФБ-2014. А слэш здесь только мимо пробегал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Kennex/Dorian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С другой стороны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сандра звонила уже трижды, и Джон каждый раз виновато говорил, что они  едут. В самом деле, опаздывать на работу никуда не годилось, и капитан Мальдонадо была в своем праве, гневаясь и грозя страшными карами – но Джон не мог просто разогнать пробку силой мысли.</p><p> </p><p> – А все ты, – снова выслушав от Сандры угрозу оставить его без премии за квартал, буркнул Кеннекс в сторону напарника. Тот сделал неправдоподобно невинные глаза.</p><p> </p><p> – Ты предпочел бы приехать на работу вовремя и подняться в отдел, неся  под мышкой мою голову?</p><p> </p><p> – Честно? Да, – Джон воспользовался тем, что держать руки на руле смысла не было, и экспрессивно взъерошил и без того не идеально уложенные волосы. Лохматый, небритый, еще и опоздает на полчаса как минимум… Лучший детектив управления, нечего сказать.</p><p> </p><p> – Ну, прости, у Руди было другое мнение на этот счет, – Дориан обиженно отвернулся. Джон вздохнул.</p><p> </p><p>С тех пор, как его андроид переселился к не совсем штатному технику полиции Рудольфу Лому, они стали регулярно опаздывать. Джону приходилось заезжать за напарником перед работой, и он то и дело заставал Дориана в полуразобранном виде: Руди постоянно фонтанировал идеями модернизации столь полюбившейся ему модели, а сама модель с восторгом позволяла ставить на себе эксперименты. Результаты того стоили, запрещать Дориану развлекаться Джон не собирался, но края-то надо видеть!</p><p> </p><p> – Давай договоримся на этот счет: все модернизации, включающие в себя разбирание тебя на запчасти, проводить не раньше вечера пятницы.</p><p> </p><p> – Вечером пятницы Руди пьет джин и играет с кем-то в бридж по сети, так что, думаю, это не очень хорошая идея, – тут же отозвался Дориан, все еще дуясь. Его лицо цвета кофе с молоком потемнело до состояния американо, таким мрачным андроид решил показаться.</p><p> </p><p> – А я начинаю думать, что позволить тебе съехать из управления – это не очень хорошая идея, – снова принялся закипать успокоившийся было Джон, и тут Сандра решила в четвертый раз ему позвонить. – Да! Мы едем! Нет, если бы сирена и маячок могли позволить мне перелететь пробку, я бы это уже сделал! Что? Ладно, мы очень постараемся, – детектив Кеннекс выключил коммуникатор и покосился на DRN-а. – К нам гости с той стороны Стены. Представляешь, пришло сообщение от командора Стражи о том, что именно ко мне за какой-то консультацией направлены двое – а я тут торчу в пробке.</p><p> </p><p> – Через две минуты поедем, эвакуаторы уже растащили аварию за мостом, – Дориан коротко просиял висками, считывая из сети информацию. – По субботам.</p><p> </p><p> – Что?</p><p> </p><p> – Мы с Руди будем экспериментировать по субботам, если только похмелье не будет ему мешать. Прости, что из-за меня тебе досталось от капитана Мальдонадо, – синие глаза андроида выглядели эталоном виноватых глаз, и Джон несколько смягчился.</p><p> </p><p> – Да ладно, мне все равно вечно от Сандры достается, это, можно сказать, традиция… Смотри-ка, и правда, можно ехать…</p><p>**</p><p>Утро зачетного дня началось так, что дальше все должно было быть только лучше, потому что куда хуже-то?</p><p> </p><p> – Меня никто не предупреждал, что придется отправляться за Стену, – спорить с куратором Кассандре было страшновато, но этот страх в сравнении с ужасом от выхода за Стену был мелким и незначительным. Да, она знала, что новичкам в первый день часто приходится участвовать в перестрелках и даже что каждый пятый гибнет в свой первый день, но Стена?..</p><p> </p><p> – Меня тоже никто не предупреждал, что стажер попадется трусливый и болтливый, – да уж, сказать, что Судья Джозеф Дредд был вежлив и мил в общении с окружающими, было бы гнусной ложью. – Надевай шлем и следуй за мной.</p><p> </p><p> – Но…</p><p> </p><p> – Надевай. Шлем, – с расстановкой повторил он и подал пример, надвинув свой так, что открытым взгляду остался только заросший щетиной подбородок – очень недовольный и вызывающе выставленный вперед.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра вздохнула, вспомнила, что неподчинение прямым приказам экзаменующего офицера – это автоматический провал экзамена, кивнула и надела свой шлем. Да, без него она превращалась из почти настоящего уже Судьи в грозно одетую миниатюрную блондинку с умильными карими глазами и рисковала поймать пулю между этих самых глаз, но так ей было спокойнее. Так она могла заранее уловить агрессивное намерение и принять меры, а шлем наглухо отсекал ее от чужих мыслей и лишал единственного преимущества в схватке.</p><p> </p><p>«Ладно, может, по ту сторону и не придется ни с кем драться. Не может же мой зачет заключаться в битве до победного конца со всеми ордами радиоактивных тварей с той стороны – толку тогда было меня двенадцать лет учить и за уши к выпуску тянуть? Сразу пристрелить дешевле вышло бы», – подумала стажер Андерсон, прибавляя шагу, чтобы успеть за куратором.</p><p> </p><p>К КПП они подошли, провожаемые очень внимательными и недобрыми взглядами. Что-то такое было по ту сторону Стены, чего боялись сильнее, чем выражать недовольство действиями Судей, видимо. Джозеф протянул жетон-пропуск стоявшему у тяжелых металлических ворот парню, и тот, помедлив, зашел в небольшое бронированное здание поодаль, защелкал оттуда чем-то. В воротах, монументальных и величественных, как гробница былых времен, открылась удивительно маленькая дверца. Судя по всему, за ней было темно и тихо.</p><p> </p><p> – Нам туда? – почему-то шепотом уточнила Кассандра.</p><p> </p><p> – А ты видишь здесь другие выходы за Стену? Идем. И прекрати трястись, никто нас по ту сторону не поджидает, чтобы сожрать. Там тоже живут люди, что бы тебе в голову ни вливал телевизор.</p><p> </p><p>Стажер Андерсон подумала про себя, что как раз люди и могут их сожрать – мало ли, какие у них там, в радиоактивной пустыне, нравы? Но спорить привычно не стала, качнула согласно странно тяжелой из-за шлема головой и пошла к двери, осторожно вглядываясь в темноту за ней из-за плеча Джозефа.</p><p> </p><p>Может, и нет там никаких людей. Может, сказки это все.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра сама не знала, чего ей хочется больше: чтобы за Стеной обнаружилась жизнь или чтобы ее, в точности как в выпусках новостей, там не было и не могло быть еще долгие годы.</p><p> </p><p>Джозеф шел, временами огладывался через плечо и почему-то чувствовал себя старым: вот, идет рядом вполне взрослая девушка, которая уже искренне верит в то, что Мега-Сити – это единственный оазис человеческой цивилизации; а сам Судья ведь помнит еще времена, когда Стены не было – по крайней мере, на этом участке…</p><p>**</p><p>Не то чтобы Кассандра всерьез полагала, будто день бывает только в Мега-Сити, а за Стеной царит вечная ночь, нет – но яркое солнечное утро все равно ее удивило. И деревья. Она никогда не видела настоящих деревьев.</p><p> </p><p> – Куда мы идем? – она отважилась тронуть куратора за плечо, чего он, возможно, даже не почувствовал сквозь броню.</p><p> </p><p> – В местный Зал Правосудия, или как он теперь у них называется, – Джозеф даже головы не повернул, но ответил, что само по себе было хорошим знаком. – Вернее, на остановку, подождем какого-нибудь транспорта.</p><p> </p><p> – А он здесь бесплатный?</p><p> </p><p> – Муниципальный – да. Но медленный. Впрочем, выбирать нам не приходится.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра кивнула, оглядываясь по сторонам. Чисто, светло, ходят люди –  преимущественно, азиаты; похоже, дверь в Стене выходит в их квартал – вон, какие пагоды кругом, как на картинках в старых книгах…</p><p> </p><p> – Сэр, нам грозит опасность?</p><p> </p><p> – Как везде, – Джозефу, похоже, плевать было на то, что его рассматривают как радужного единорога, возникшего посреди главной площади.</p><p> </p><p> – Могу я снять шлем? Ненадолго?</p><p> </p><p> – Думаешь узнать побольше про местных? – губы куратора дернулись задумчиво, поджались. – Две минуты, не больше.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра обрадованно закивала и стянула громоздкий шлем. Видно и слышно сразу стало лучше, а со стороны прохожих принялись доноситься отголоски мыслей и эмоций.</p><p> </p><p> – Сэр, они… они, кажется, боятся нас больше, чем мы их, – удивленно поделилась наблюдениями стажер Андерсон.</p><p> </p><p> – Верно. А испуганные люди агрессивны и непредсказуемы. Поэтому в шлеме тебе будет безопасней, – Судья снова недовольно дернул углом рта, но приказывать прямо не стал, что дало Кассандре возможность еще немного посмотреть и послушать в расширенном диапазоне.</p><p> </p><p>Подошел местный транспорт, похожий на обычный автобус, величаво плывущий без колес в полуметре над дорогой. Джозеф пропустил подопечную вперед, зашел следом и с независимым видом встал у окна. Кассандра, покрутившись и осмотревшись, встала рядом.</p><p> </p><p> – Наша остановка – «Управление полиции». Пятнадцать минут лету. Осматривайся, но помни, это – не обзорная экскурсия по городу. Я на работе, а у тебя все еще экзамен.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра снова закивала, не удержалась и спросила:</p><p> </p><p> – А как этот город хотя бы называется?</p><p> </p><p> – Никак. Просто Город.</p><p> </p><p> – А местные знают про Мега-Сити?</p><p> </p><p> – Да. Но зовут его Старый Город.</p><p> </p><p> – Почему? – конечно, Город, по крайней мере та его часть, которую девушка успела рассмотреть, выглядел по-настоящему новым. Но за «старый» почему-то было обидно.</p><p> </p><p> – Потому что Мега-Сити вырос на обломках прошлого. А их Город сразу строился в расчете на будущее, – Джозеф замолчал, и больше Кассандра  приставать не стала. Судья и так, можно сказать, был разговорчив. На фоне себя-обычного, конечно.</p><p> </p><p>Оказалось, Судья может не только мрачно отвечать на вопросы, но и так же мрачно их задавать.</p><p> </p><p> – Стажер, пока мы едем, а ты глазеешь на Город, расскажи, что ты знаешь о Слоу-мо?</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра чуть не вздрогнула, потом нервно хихикнула, потом сообразила, что вряд ли Джозеф спрашивает ее о специфическом режиме в компьютерных играх, и только потом ответила:</p><p> – Ничего, сэр.</p><p> </p><p> – Плохо, – веско уронил Дредд и ненадолго замолчал. – Слоу-мо – это новый наркотик, уже затопивший самые проблемные районы Мега-Сити и грозящий затопить весь город. Давай попробуем еще раз: что ты знаешь о Слоу-мо?</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра честно попыталась что-нибудь вспомнить.</p><p> </p><p> – Если не ошибаюсь, сэр, это тот, который вдыхают из специальных ингаляторов? От него еще на губах изнутри характерный ожог остается…</p><p> </p><p> – Именно. Как он действует?</p><p> </p><p> – Гм… я не знаю, сэр. Я никогда не употребляла наркотики.</p><p> </p><p> – Похвально, – на голос Дредда можно было бы накалывать бабочек вместо булавок, водись в Мега-Сити бабочки. – А подумать над названием?</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра виновато потупилась и запоздало подумала.</p><p> </p><p> – Ну… вряд ли он действительно позволяет замедлять время… возможно, он искажает восприятие времени принявшим?</p><p> </p><p> – Именно. Он вызывает эйфорию, позволяет видеть цвета более яркими и красочными и замедляет субъективное восприятие времени до одной сотой от нормы. А еще разрушает клетки мозга, оставляет рубцы на легких и все такое.</p><p> </p><p> – Мы пришли в Город из-за этого наркотика? Почему?</p><p> </p><p> – Потому что он возник не сам по себе. И потому что, сколько бы мы ни искали лаборатории, где его производят, мы не можем найти ничего. Ничего! – в голосе Судьи появилось что-то вроде эмоции. – Мега-Сити завален пустыми емкостями для ингаляторов, и никто не знает, откуда они берутся.</p><p> </p><p> – Вы думаете, его производят здесь?</p><p> </p><p> – Я думаю, его изобрели здесь. Как и способ его производства, такой, чтобы не нужны были большие лаборатории и множество химиков.</p><p> </p><p> – Хотите сказать, что Город более развит в плане науки?</p><p> </p><p> – Ты едешь в автобусе без колес и задаешься таким вопросом? – Джозеф фыркнул из-под шлема. Кассандра снова прикусила язык, чувствуя себя полной дурой.</p><p> </p><p> – А зачем изобретать новый наркотик и перебрасывать его к нам?</p><p> </p><p> – А зачем официальные каналы по сто раз в день говорят, что по эту сторону Стены жизни нет? – глаза Судьи были надежно скрыты шлемом, но Кассандра чувствовала эмоции Дредда, – какое-то удивительно злое спокойствие, терпение, контроль и усталость, тяжелая, как могильная плита, – и знала, с каким выражением он на нее смотрел.</p><p> </p><p> – Я… я не знаю, сэр.</p><p> </p><p>Дредд кивнул, будто такой ответ полностью его устроил, и уставился в окно.</p><p> </p><p> – Надень шлем. Мы выходим, – вскорости напомнил он.</p><p>**</p><p> – Судьи, – выжидательно не то поприветствовала, не то окликнула Сандра явившиеся в общий рабочий зал черно-красные фигуры.</p><p> </p><p>Та, что принадлежала женщине, кивнула и совершила странный жест – будто хотела помахать из-за спины спутника, но вовремя сдержалась. Та, что принадлежала мужчине, только буркнула в ответ:</p><p> – Капитан.</p><p> </p><p> – Я понимаю, что по вашу сторону Стены закон – это вы, но здесь закон – это я. Сдайте оружие и снимите шлемы.</p><p> </p><p> – Нет.</p><p> </p><p> – Тогда я вынуждена буду вызвать Стражу Стены и попросить вывести вас из здания.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра затаила дыхание. Местный Верховный Судья… то есть, капитан…  производила сильное впечатление – она была маленькая, даже чуть ниже самой Андерсон, но очень… концентрированная. Как шаровая молния. Спорить с ней не хотелось, спорить с куратором – тоже. Но отдать в посторонние руки оружие Судей было немыслимо, так что…</p><p> </p><p>К счастью, тот, поколебавшись немного, буркнул:</p><p> – Сдать оружие мы не можем. Но вы можете на время опечатать наши кобуры.</p><p> </p><p> – Это приемлемо, – решила капитан. К визитерам подошел младший служащий и, диковато косясь на броню Судей, налепил на кобуры временные пломбы веселенького салатового цвета. – Шлемы?</p><p> </p><p>Дредд кивнул и стянул свой. Кассандра, обрадовавшись, но постаравшись не подать виду, последовала его примеру и не сразу поняла, что нормальный рабочий шум в зале вдруг мгновенно прекратился.</p><p> </p><p> – Сэр, что-то не так? – прошептала она, но Джозеф не успел ответить.</p><p> </p><p> – Какого хрена? – емко спросил кто-то из местных, невысокий и смуглый, похожий на жителя блока Персиковых Деревьев. – Два Дориана у нас уже было, теперь что, и Джон раздвоился? Или по ту сторону Стены живут наши злые двойники?..</p><p> </p><p> – Ричард, уймись, – напряженным голосом прервала капитан. – Да, Судья, это сюрприз.</p><p> </p><p>Как раз в тот момент звякнул прибывший на этаж лифт, двери разъехались, пропуская опоздавших напарников, и Джон успел услышать про сюрприз.</p><p> </p><p> – Ненавижу сюрпризы, особенно на работе, – вполголоса сообщил он Дориану. – Сандра, ребята, доброе утро. Простите, мы… опоздали… – договаривал Джон уже глядя на обернувшегося к нему гостя, а потому речь его потеряла интонации и скорость, как у засыпающего или стремительно теряющего сознание.</p><p> </p><p> – Джон…</p><p> – Джо…</p><p> </p><p>Одинаковые голоса раздались одновременно и затихли, вызвав у окружающих странное желание вытрясти остатки звуков из ушей. Кассандра во все глаза рассматривала двойника собственного куратора и различий, по крайней мере во внешности, не находила.</p><p> </p><p>Повисшая немая сцена закончилась неожиданно: Кеннекс и пришлый Судья одновременно шагнули вперед, крепко обнялись и замерли, образовав непоколебимый памятник зеркальной симметрии.</p><p> </p><p>Ричард недовольно забормотал о том, что клонирование, вообще-то, запретили еще в две тысячи двадцатом, и, как ни странно, его бормотание оказало эффект: Судья первым разомкнул объятия, отстранился и глянул на недовольного полицейского с сомнением.</p><p> </p><p> – Вы бы еще дождь запретили, а потом негодовали оттого, что он осмеливается идти, – буркнул Джозеф в ответ. – Клоны все равно появлялись и будут появляться.</p><p> </p><p> – Это как? – не понял и предсказуемо возмутился Ричард. – Это незаконно!</p><p> </p><p>– Детектив, Судья имеет в виду всего лишь то, что запретить гомозиготным близнецам рождаться не может никто. Даже сама природа, – красивая высокая девушка возникла рядом так быстро, что Кассандра не успела заметить ее приближения. – Детектив Валери Стал, – правильно поняла вопросительный взгляд та.</p><p> </p><p> – Стажер Кассандра Андерсон, – отозвалась Кассандра и тут же глянула на Джозефа. Вроде бы, тот был не против того, чтобы она называла здесь кому-то свое имя.</p><p> </p><p> – Приятно познакомиться. Вы только заканчиваете полицейскую академию… возможно, у вас она называется иначе?</p><p> </p><p> – Ну… да, я училась в Зале Правосудия, и сегодня мой зачетный день.</p><p> </p><p> – Ага. И ваш вариант Джона – ваш экзаменатор? – улыбнулась детектив.</p><p> </p><p> – Да. Его зовут Судья Джозеф Дредд, – куратор одарил ее мрачным взглядом, но Кассандра, почувствовав себя уже более уверенно, смогла даже толково ответить. – Сэр, у вас все равно на броне написано. На полгруди.</p><p> </p><p> – Джозеф Дредд… – повторила капитан Мальдонадо. – Джон, он правда твой брат?</p><p> </p><p> – А что, здесь кто-то считает меня идейным последователем Итана Эвери, который наклепал себе дружную семейку клонов?.. Молчи, Ричард, я знаю, что ты от меня не в восторге, – отозвался Джон. – Да, мы братья.</p><p> </p><p> – А почему ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя за Стеной есть брат?</p><p> </p><p> – А почему люди вообще не говорят о том, что есть за Стеной? – ответил Джон, и стажер Андерсон вдруг испытала острое дежа вю.</p><p> </p><p> – Джон, давай ты потом порадуешь коллег нашей семейной историей. У меня не такая длинная командировка, и я действительно пришел за консультацией. Здесь есть место, где можно поговорить спокойно и при этом не чувствовать себя ценным узником зоопарка?</p><p> </p><p> – Мой кабинет в вашем распоряжении, – капитан чуть нахмурилась, но приглашающий жест совершила. Джон хмыкнул.</p><p> </p><p> – Ну да, там мы будем чувствовать себя узниками аквариума… молчу-молчу. Спасибо, Сандра. Дориан, идем с нами. Свою напарницу ты берешь?</p><p> </p><p> – Она не напарница, а стажер. Да, беру. Андерсон, идем! – окликнул он заговорившуюся с новой знакомой девушку. Кеннекс, добравшись до рабочего стола Мальдонадо, ткнул в кнопку на обратной стороне столешницы, отключая прозрачность стен.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра извинилась перед Валери за прерванную беседу и поспешила в небольшой стеклянный кабинет. Там уже обнаружились Судья с братом и напарник этого самого брата – темнокожий, милый и улыбчивый, в отличие от мрачных близнецов, но именно при взгляде на него у Андерсон что-то в голове завопило дурным голосом об опасности.</p><p> </p><p> – Сэр, – осторожно окликнула она, – у меня проблема, – тут стажер покосилась на предполагаемый источник проблемы.</p><p> </p><p> – Дориан, не пугай девушку, – укоризненно попросил Джон.</p><p> </p><p> – Я? Я никого не пугаю. Это ты обычно пугаешь детей холодным оружием и злодейской ухмылкой! – возмутился Дориан.</p><p> </p><p> – Я не пугаю детей, у меня все прекрасно с детьми!</p><p> </p><p> – Как с кошками? – прищурился DRN.</p><p> </p><p> – Мои проблемы с кошками – не твое дело, – зашипел Кеннекс, и сам сделавшись похожим на злого кота.</p><p> </p><p> – То есть, ты признаешь, что у тебя есть проблемы с кошками?</p><p> </p><p> – Да, у меня аллергия на кошек, не переводи тему! Что ты уже сделал курсанту Андерсон?</p><p> </p><p>Судья закатил глаза, дернул углом рта и тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, он представлял себе семейную встречу как-то иначе, как и работу правоохранительных органов по эту сторону Стены.</p><p> – Стажер, что не так?</p><p> </p><p> – Гм… простите, сэр, в кабинете нас четверо, но я чувствую только двоих кроме себя. И… вы очень похожи, конечно, это сбивает с толку, но не может быть такого, чтобы еще один человек просто ни о чем не думал и не испытывал никаких эмоций, – она захлопала печальными карими глазами, переводя взгляд с куратора на его брата и напарника этого самого брата. Тот понял, в чем дело, первым, и тут же успокаивающе заулыбался.</p><p> </p><p> – Простите, что напугал, мисс. Вы – экстрасенс?</p><p> </p><p> – Да, я… мутант, и умею слышать мысли.</p><p> </p><p> – Все в порядке. Вы не слышите меня, потому что я – не человек. Я полицейский андроид, DRN-0167, но вы можете звать меня Дориан, – этот странный тип снова улыбнулся и вдруг засветился: на его висках проступили синие узоры, которые стали переливаться как неоновая реклама какого-нибудь игорного клуба в Мега-Сити. Кассандра с трудом подавила недостойное Судьи желание взвизгнуть и недостойное взрослой женщины – ткнуть пальцем в это свечение.</p><p> </p><p> – Извините, – стажер залилась краской до корней волос. Надо же, подняла шум на пустом месте… точно завалит она свой экзамен, Джозеф и так не то чтобы был ей доволен… – Просто у нас нет роботов, да вы и не похожи…</p><p> </p><p> – Все в порядке, – Дориан погасил иллюминацию, сделал серьезное лицо и приготовился внимать напарнику или его близнецу. – Ручаюсь, у вас и мутантов официально нет, – тут же прошептал он так, чтобы его только Кассандра и услышала.</p><p> </p><p> – Нас не любят.</p><p> </p><p> – Нас тоже. Кстати, моих мыслей вы услышать не сможете, но что-то вроде эмоций уловить – вполне. Может, после нескольких тренировок…</p><p> </p><p> – Откуда вы знаете?</p><p> </p><p> – У меня есть знакомая экстрасенс. Она утверждает, что у меня аура успокаивающего голубого цвета. А у Джона – нервная красная, и она отталкивает от него людей. И кошек. Думаю, у вашего куратора такая же. У него нет проблем с кошками?</p><p> </p><p> – Вы уже нашептались там? Мы можем переходить к делу? – Кассандра отвлеклась и не смогла сказать точно, кто именно из близнецов недовольно рявкнул.</p><p> </p><p> – Да. Простите. Мы молчим, – она заинтересованно покосилась на Дориана. Робот, у которого есть знакомая экстрасенс… Эх, если бы можно было задержаться по эту сторону Стены хоть на недельку!..</p><p>**</p><p> – Ты считаешь, это наркотик с нашей половины? – выслушав брата, протянул Джон. – Если и так, то создавался он специально для вашей. У нас нет ни одного случая, похожего на то, что ты описываешь. У нас был Бендс, но он действовал совсем иначе, а это…</p><p> </p><p> – Джон, – очень мягко вклинился Дориан, – а что, если это какая-то модификация Веро?</p><p> </p><p> – Веро был в капсулах и изготавливался индивидуально для каждого потребителя. А этот явно массовый. К тому же Веро был для хромов…</p><p> </p><p> – Кто такие хромы? – не утерпела Кассандра.</p><p> </p><p> – Генетически улучшенные еще на стадии эмбриона люди. Можно сказать, дизайнерские мутанты, – вполголоса пояснил Дориан и тут же прибавил громкости. – Да, но натуралы его тоже употребляли, правда, какой был эффект, мы так и не узнали.</p><p> </p><p> – Ага, потому что единственная натуралка, про которую точно было известно, что она приняла Веро, утопилась. Джо, у вас кто-нибудь топился?</p><p> </p><p> – Где, в ванне? – хмыкнул Судья. – У нас за руль под Слоу-мо часто садятся – и размазываются об стены, как ты понимаешь… Стоп, ты сказал «изготавливался индивидуально для каждого»? Это должно быть ужасно дорого и трудоемко.</p><p> </p><p> – Нет, если у тебя есть медицинский принтер… Это такая специальная штука, которая собирает из молекул нужные вещества, как дети собирают замок из кубиков конструктора. Само по себе устройство дорогое, зато производство потом практически бесплатное, – Кеннекс честно постарался объяснить и тут же понял, что Руди бы справился лучше, но показать Руди собственного близнеца-Судью – это верный способ столкнуть его с тонкой грани нормальности далеко за нее в пучину безумия.</p><p> </p><p> – А этот принтер – он большой? – Судья явно что-то вспоминал и напряженно отбрасывал варианты.</p><p> </p><p> – Размером с микроволновку где-то. Да он и похож на микроволновку.</p><p> </p><p> – Кажется, вот оно… – Джозеф уставился на Кассандру, но словно бы сквозь нее. – Мы искали подпольные лаборатории, склады сырья или готовой продукции, но никому бы и в голову не пришло искать микроволновку, печатающую наркотики.</p><p>Кстати, а она может напечатать сама себя? Ну, по частям?</p><p> </p><p> – Конкретно медицинскому принтеру это не под силу, но если раздобыть для начала обычный многофункциональный тридэ-принтер, то возможно практически все, – Джон скривился, вспоминая. – У нас тут недавно был псих, который печатал человеческие тела и набивал их соломой.</p><p> </p><p> – Каких только извращенцев не бывает, – фыркнул Джозеф. – Вы нашли того, кто делал этот ваш наркотик?</p><p> </p><p> – Да, – Джон глянул на Дориана, и тот понятливо закатил глаза, проецируя ими на стену фотографию несколько удивленного рыжего парня. – Джулиан Волленберг, хром, шестнадцать лет.</p><p> </p><p> – Он в изо-кубе… в смысле, в тюрьме? – уточнил Судья. – С ним можно встретиться?</p><p> </p><p> – Думаю, да. Дориан, пошли запрос начальнику тюрьмы.</p><p>**</p><p>Джулиан выглядел старше, чем на снимке, и куда печальнее. Впрочем, Кассандра напомнила себе, что этот парень изобрел мощный наркотик, угрожающий Мега-Сити, и непрошенное сочувствие ушло. Да и был ли вообще для него повод? Судя по тому, что стажер Андерсон успела увидеть, тюрьма Города была куда комфортнее ее родных радиоактивных трущоб.</p><p> </p><p> – Детектив Кеннекс, – узнал парень. – Я же вам все уже сказал… О, еще один детектив Кеннекс? – парень совсем не вел себя как раскаивающийся узник, так что Кассандра твердо решила запретить себе считать его оступившимся подростком, попавшим в трудную ситуацию.</p><p> </p><p> – Почти, – неопределенно отозвался Джозеф. – И что-то мне кажется, что сказал ты не все.</p><p> </p><p> – Мне нечего добавить к сказанному на последнем допросе. И в любом случае, говорить без адвоката я не стану, даже с двумя полицейскими, андроидом и красивой девушкой, – парень нагловато ухмыльнулся. Кассандра ответила недовольным хмыканьем, а потом тихо спросила:</p><p> </p><p> – Сэр, могу я?.. Ему и не придется говорить.</p><p> </p><p> – Действуй.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра сосредоточилась, глядя между бровей Волленбергу. Тот забеспокоился, но сделать все равно ничего не смог, только удивленно всхлипнул, оказавшись внезапно в темной пустоте.</p><p> </p><p> – Добро пожаловать в твой внутренний мир, – мило улыбнулась Кассандра. – Не сказать, чтобы он был такой уж богатый, верно?</p><p> </p><p> – Ты… в моей голове? Что ты делаешь в моей голове?</p><p> </p><p> – Задаю вопросы. А ты даешь ответы. Чем быстрее я все узнаю, тем быстрее уйду. Все просто, правда?</p><p> </p><p> – Пытки запрещены, – напомнил Джулиан, не пытаясь больше говорить про адвоката.</p><p> </p><p> – Разве я тебя пытаю? – Кассандра снова мило улыбнулась, прекрасно зная, что ее полудетское личико с формой Судьи не сочетается, и что именно неправильность такого сочетания способна вызвать ужас. – Начнем? Расскажи, с кем ты поделился секретом изготовления… – она попыталась вспомнить незнакомое название, – Веро?</p><p> </p><p> – Я никому не… Слушай, я правда никому про него не рассказывал!</p><p> </p><p> – И не придумывал других наркотиков по образу и подобию? – она спросила и вгляделась в глаза Джулиана испытующе. Тот попытался не моргать, но не смог, отвел взгляд.</p><p> </p><p> – Ты ведь оттуда, из Старого Города, да? Я знал, что будут проблемы… – парень скривился и жалко всхлипнул. – Но она была страшная! И угрожала меня убить! И сказала, что в ее существование все равно никто не поверит!</p><p> </p><p> – Чшшш, не надо плакать. Даже не надо говорить – просто покажи мне эту женщину, и я уйду.</p><p> </p><p> – Ага, а мне добавят еще несколько лет… – почти заскулил парень.</p><p> </p><p> – За что? Разве мысли у вас уже считаются доказательствами хоть чего-то?</p><p> </p><p> – Если ты зарегистрированный экстрасенс, то да… тьфу, ну зачем я об этом подумал?</p><p> </p><p> – Чшшш, я – точно не зарегистрированный экстрасенс. Так что за женщина?</p><p> </p><p>Джулиан сдался, зажмурился, и темнота вокруг него тут же наполнилась образами.</p><p> </p><p>Через несколько минут Кассандра открыла глаза и сообщила куратору:</p><p> – Когда он был под следствием, его навестила женщина, судя по всему, действительно с нашей стороны Стены. Она была высокая, когда-то красивая, но со страшными шрамами на лице. И с татуировками в виде ветвей с листьями на руках, спине и кое-где на щеках. Она пообещала снять с него живьем кожу, если он не расскажет ей, как адаптировать его наркотик для массового производства. Он рассказал, и она ушла, сказав никому про нее не говорить, потому что все равно никто не поверит.</p><p> </p><p> – Да, похоже на кого-то из наших… Жаль, в базу отсюда не влезть, коммы не работают. Но ты сможешь узнать ее в лицо?</p><p> </p><p> – Да. Слушайте дальше. Эта женщина появилась снова через два дня, с ней был какой-то мужчина, которого она звала «Калеб». Они вытрясли из Джулиана алгоритм работы с медицинским принтером, а потом – с обычным. Кажется, все сходится.</p><p> </p><p> – Действительно. Джон, у вас так легко можно раздобыть такое оборудование?</p><p> </p><p> – Ну, не похоже, что эта женщина за него платила. Думаю, просто ограбила какую-нибудь нелегальную лавочку на той же Кельн-авеню – это вплотную к Стене, – пояснил детектив гостям. – Тамошний народ, скорее удавится, чем пойдет с заявлением в полицию, так что она ничем не рисковала. Меня больше беспокоит то, что она так свободно перемещается между Старым Городом и нашим…</p><p> </p><p> – Это как раз нетрудно, – вклинился Дориан. – Помнишь, как ушел создатель? Он просто перелез Стену по веревке.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра удивленно округлила глаза. В ее представлении Стена была вечна, непоколебима и высотой примерно до звезд. Перелезть ее по веревке – это все равно что запрыгнуть на Луну.</p><p> </p><p> – В любом случае, нам пора. Спасибо, Джулиан, ты очень помог, – Джон, почти не издеваясь, хлопнул потрясенного Волленберга по плечу и вышел из переговорной. Остальные трое последовали за ним.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> – Итак, что мы знаем? – вопросил Судья, когда они покинули уютную тюрьму и загрузились в машину. – Наркотик придумал и модифицировал ваш парень, который уже сидит. Технологию и необходимое оборудование перетащила с вашей стороны на нашу какая-то странная женщина. Расположено все это может быть чуть ли не в любой квартире любого блока в Мега-Сити. Напрашивается сразу несколько выводов… кстати, у меня ли одного? Стажер?</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра недовольно поморщилась: одно дело сказать глупость наедине с куратором, другое – ляпнуть ее в присутствии двух свидетелей.</p><p> </p><p> – Ну… кто-то из Судей с нашей стороны и… как это называется? Стража? Ага, и кто-то из Стражи с этой стороны, определенно, подкуплен этой женщиной – просто так лазить туда-сюда с оборудованием, пусть и не очень громоздким, она бы не смогла. Значит, у нее есть достаточное количество денег… или других способов заставить кого угодно сотрудничать.</p><p> </p><p> – Пока мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Дальше?</p><p> </p><p> – Имея такое оборудование и производя достаточное количество Слоу-мо, она сможет полностью подчинить себе какой-нибудь крупный блок и, может быть, даже весь Мега-Сити. Слоу-мо ведь должен вызывать привыкание очень быстро, правда? Иначе зачем он вообще торговцам?</p><p> </p><p> – Так. То есть, мы имеем дело с некой женщиной, – вряд ли одиночкой, скорее, лидером группировки, – которая затеяла новую нарко-войну, передел сфер влияния и, в перспективе, переворот в Мега-Сити. Лихо, – резюмировал Дредд и с хрустом поскреб заросший подбородок. Джон почти зеркально повторил жест. Радоваться тому, что такие неприятности ждут не его Город, почему-то не получалось.</p><p> </p><p> – У меня вопрос, – непривычно долго молчавший Дориан вдруг подал голос. – Почему именно ингаляторы? Почему не капли, не уколы, не таблетки, не капсулы, как было изначально?</p><p> </p><p>Джона этот вопрос тоже заинтересовал. Джозеф же и Кассандра переглянулись несколько удивленно – мол, это очевидно…</p><p> </p><p> – В Мега-Сити курение под запретом. Есть несколько мест, где курильщики могут собираться и употреблять все виды табачной продукции, но это не меняет общей картины. Употребление Слоу-мо выглядит очень похоже на курение: вдыхается нечто, выдыхается белый дым со специфическим запахом. Демонстративно. И нагло. Как раз то, что нужно готовящейся заявить о себе королеве преступного мира, – на правах старшего ответил за двоих Дредд.</p><p> </p><p>Джон издал неопределенный осуждающий звук.</p><p> </p><p> – Это у вас еще электронные наркотики не изобрели… Ладно, так что вы теперь будете делать?</p><p> </p><p> – Вернемся к себе, прогоним женщину по базе, найдем ее блок, ее саму, уничтожим оборудование, запас наркотиков, преступную организацию и лидера, – как по учебнику (а может, и правда по учебнику) оттарабанила Кассандра. Судья согласно кивнул.</p><p> </p><p> – Ничего необычного, просто еще одна зачистка. Такое после появления каждого нового наркотика случается. Долго только…</p><p> </p><p> – Почему долго?</p><p> </p><p> – Потому что население одного блока, среднего, примерно семьдесят тысяч человек. Прячься не хочу, в такой-то толпе… – Джозеф оборвал грозящее превратиться в жалобу объяснение. – Ладно, мы справимся. Скажи лучше, почему так долго не выходил на связь? Я уж забеспокоился.</p><p> </p><p> – Одна операция… пошла не так. Я был в коме почти полтора года, – неохотно ответил Джон. Говорят, конечно, что близнецы чувствуют друг друга – но, наверное, не когда в каждого из них стреляют по нескольку раз в день, а между ними высоченная и толстенная Стена.</p><p> </p><p> – Понятно, – и без того не слишком жизнерадостное лицо Джозефа приобрело уж вовсе угрожающе-мрачный вид. – Ты теперь в порядке?</p><p> </p><p> – Буду.</p><p> </p><p> – Поясни.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра и Дориан притихли на заднем сидении и непроизвольно прижались друг к другу боками, будто им одновременно стало холодно, причем ни один этого не заметил.</p><p> </p><p> – У меня есть пара провалов в памяти. И нет одной ноги. Протез вместо нее. Это хороший протез. Раньше был хреновый, ругался со мной постоянно, но потом Дориан подарил мне новый, и он намного лучше. Я привык, правда, – Джон, вот странность-то, говорил почти виновато.</p><p> </p><p> – Ты мог бы послать мне письмо. Черт, ты должен был мне сказать!</p><p> </p><p> – И что бы ты сделал? Уволился из вашего Корпуса Правосудия, или как вы там называетесь, переехал сюда и держал бы меня за руку до тех пор, пока я не пришел бы в себя?</p><p> </p><p> – Я бы… ну, как минимум, взял отпуск. Я же приехал на похороны отца?</p><p> </p><p> – Тогда Стену было проще обойти, чем пересечь, и ты обошел. Слушай, ты же не пишешь мне каждый раз, как в тебя стреляют, или тебя травят, или твой мотоцикл взрывается!</p><p> </p><p> – Мне при этом не отрывает ноги и не отшибает память!..</p><p> </p><p> – Знаешь, если закрыть глаза, кажется, что Джон тронулся и ругается сам с собой, – прошептал Дориан жмущейся к нему Кассандре.</p><p> </p><p> – Да. У меня тоже такое чувство. Только мне кажется, что тронулся Джозеф. Ты не знаешь, что случилось с их семьей? Почему они живут… вот так?</p><p> </p><p> – Я знаю только, что их отец был полицейским, и потому Джон стал работать в полиции. Наверное, Джозеф тоже пошел в отца, раз стал Судьей. Но до сего дня я даже не подозревал, что у Джона есть брат – а ведь мы напарники, и у нас неплохие отношения…</p><p> </p><p> – У вас прекрасные отношения, – вздохнула Кассандра. – У Судей таких не бывает, а жаль.</p><p> </p><p>За этой тихой беседой они доехали до Кельн-авеню. Близнецы перестали переругиваться, а Дориан снял с оружия Судей пломбы.</p><p> </p><p> – Если с тобой снова что-то случится, уж потрудись отправить весточку. Особенно если тебя убьют. Я должен буду приехать и на тебя наорать, – Кассандра увидела редкое зрелище – Судью Дредда, который пытается улыбнуться. Назвать попытку удачной было нельзя, но внимания она, определенно, заслуживала.</p><p> </p><p> – Обязательно. Ты тоже не молчи, если что, – они снова обнялись, после чего Джозеф надел шлем, и Кассандра, вздохнув в тысячный раз, тоже.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> – Ну что, пойдем к Лео за лапшой? – слишком уж легким тоном поинтересовался Дориан, когда Судьи, пройдя все проверки, скрылись за Стеной.</p><p> </p><p> – Да уж, лапша тебе интересна… ты просто хочешь расспросить меня про Джо, – буркнул Кеннекс. – А я не хочу рассказывать, потому что два раза же придется: ребята в управлении тоже насядут, и Сандра первая… Поехали на работу, там и буду чистосердечно признаваться.</p><p> </p><p> – Так лапшу тебе не заказывать? – невинно уточнил андроид, и Джон махнул рукой.</p><p> </p><p> – Заказывай, но с доставкой в управление. И интересно, кто  прибудет раньше. Чертовы пробки…</p><p>**</p><p>Управление встретило напарников выжидательным молчанием и такими же взглядами. Джон старательно делал вид, что ничего не замечает, заполнил рапорт о проведенной консультации и сел задумчиво поглощать лапшу, которая, кстати, добралась быстрее заказчика, потому что курьер был на мопеде и объехал пробки по переулкам.</p><p> </p><p> – Джон, дожевывай свою лапшу, чтоб уж точно было нечего вешать нам на уши, и рассказывай, – не выдержала Сандра. Джон недовольно проныл что-то сквозь еду, Дориан улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p> – Ну чего вы от меня хотите? Да, у меня есть брат-близнец, да, он живет по ту сторону Стены, нет, мы не видимся часто, потому что это довольно трудно при выбранных нами профессиях и при отношениях между Городом и Старым Городом. Еще вопросы?</p><p> </p><p> – Вы близнецы, – с вопросами коллеги решили откомандировать Валери, как наименее раздражающую Джона. – Как получилось, что ты вырос в Городе, а он – за Стеной? И почему у вас разные фамилии… хотя, наверное, это слишком простой вопрос…</p><p> </p><p> – Пффф, – Кеннекс засопел недовольно, но все-таки принялся объяснять. – Стену на этом участке начали строить только в две тыщи восемнадцатом, мы тогда совсем еще маленькие были. А у родителей тогда уже были проблемы, и проблемы, в отличие от нас, были большие. Несовпадение взглядов на жизнь вообще и собственную семейную жизнь в частности – страшная штука… Если кратко, родители развелись, разъехались в те места, которые посчитали лучше для себя, и при разводе каждому досталось по ребенку. Не думаю, что они мучились, выбирая – мы же близнецы… Потом построили Стену, и из-за нее и собственного юного возраста мы не виделись лет пятнадцать. Джозеф вырос с матерью там, взял ее фамилию, но пошел все равно по стопам отца, иначе не стал бы Судьей. Про меня вы знаете. Конец.</p><p> </p><p>Джон замолчал настолько угрюмо, что даже самые любопытные, вроде капитана Мальдонадо, поняли, что никаких ответов, кроме нецензурных, не добьются.</p><p> </p><p>Правда, когда люди отступались, всегда оставался один не в меру любопытный андроид. Эта ситуация исключением не стала: Дориан на правах напарника подобрался к Кеннексу поближе и тихо спросил:</p><p> </p><p> – А твоя мать? Она живет в Старом Городе?</p><p> </p><p> – Нет.</p><p> </p><p> – В смысле – нет?</p><p> </p><p> – В смысле, она там жила до конца жизни. Больше не живет, – Кеннекс мрачнел на глазах.</p><p> </p><p> – Джозеф приезжал на похороны вашего отца. А ты ездил туда на ее похороны?</p><p> </p><p> – Дориан, сейчас ты стремительно нарываешься на пулю в лоб, – рыкнул Джон, невыносимый андроид кивнул, но продолжил сверлить его синими глазами. Пришлось отвечать. – Нет, не ездил. Там никто не хоронит мертвых. Там есть специальный завод по переработке тел… У них людей много, а ресурсов мало, так что все, что можно, идет в переработку, – будто бы оправдываясь, объяснил Джон. – Все, правда. Мне пора. Всем до завтра, – Кеннекс явно вознамерился сбежать из обстановки всеобщего удивления и сочувствия в одиночестве, но Дориан догнал его, втиснулся в последний момент между готовых закрыться дверей лифта.</p><p> </p><p> – Джон…</p><p> </p><p> – Не начинай! Я не хотел ничего рассказывать – нет, ты привязался!</p><p> </p><p> – Не рычи.</p><p> </p><p> – Не могу. Слушай, я хорошо к тебе отношусь. Но если я чего-то не хочу рассказывать, то не хочу – и этому есть причины.</p><p> </p><p> – Я и не спорю, – Дориан посветил глазами сочувственно, потом добавил с оттенком осуждения, – но тебе действительно стоило дать брату знать, что с тобой случилось. Ты – последний, кто остался в его семье, как и он в твоей.</p><p> </p><p> – И что? Думаешь, если во время этого нарко-рейда его прострелят насквозь, он пришлет мне хоть слово об этом? Дориан, такая уж у меня семья.</p><p> </p><p>Лифт звякнул и раздвинул двери.</p><p> </p><p> – Тебя к Руди забросить?</p><p> </p><p> – А есть варианты?.. Конечно, – Дориан вдруг нажал на кнопку, отправляющую лифт на верхний этаж. – Покатаемся немножко. Замкнутое пространство, ты не за рулем, стрелять в меня в металлическом гробу ты не станешь из соображений безопасности, а разговор получается интересный, согласен?</p><p> </p><p>Лифт сомкнул двери за секунду до того, как Джон попытался вставить ботинок между створок; тогда злобный Кеннекс развернулся к Дориану с явными DRN-оцидными намерениями.</p><p>Дориан улыбался. Вроде бы безмятежно, но от напряжения на висках плясали маленькие синие огоньки.</p><p> </p><p> – И когда ты собирался мне рассказать? – спросил он, когда Джон над ним навис. – Про брата. Про свою мать. Хоть про что-нибудь вообще?</p><p> </p><p> – Кажется, я ясно дал понять: никогда. Я никому никогда ничего не собирался рассказывать. – Андроид вздумал чудить, и делал это как-то слишком уж по-человечески. – Почему ты думаешь, что я вообще обязан кому-то хоть что-то рассказывать о себе сверх того, что дано в личном деле?</p><p> </p><p> – Не кому-нибудь! – Дориан обвиняюще ткнул в Джона пальцем. – Мне! Я твой напарник, ты... ты мой человек, и разве я не заслуживаю того, чтобы знать о тебе больше, чем содержится в твоем засекреченном досье? Я вообще хоть чего-нибудь заслуживаю, как по-твоему?</p><p> </p><p> – По-моему, у тебя опять перепады настроения. Ты нормально зарядился или из-за того, что валялся по частям по всем горизонтальным поверхностям у Руди, снова не успел? – Дориан смотрел обиженно и, что важнее, не мигал, жутко раздражая этим. Пришлось отвечать всерьез. – Дориан, я не самый открытый в мире человек и напарник, если ты не заметил. У меня проблемы с гневом и с доверием. А теперь всем очевидно, что и с семьей. Я очень ценю, что мой напарник именно ты, но это не повод считать, что я должен рассказать тебе обо всем, что было в моей жизни до появления в ней тебя, – Кеннекс недовольно скривился и снова ткнул в кнопку первого этажа. Лифт невнятно что-то скрипнул – возможно, «Да вы издеваетесь!», – и отправился в обратный путь.</p><p> </p><p> – Я в курсе твоей мизантропии, и я нормально заряжен, спасибо, что проявляешь заботу, – Дориан насупился еще больше. – Если это забота, а не попытка заставить меня работать в нужном режиме, не раздражать тебя, а когда тебе надоест – тихо стоять в углу, – он отвернулся, гневно светясь. – Если бы ты нарочно хотел показать, как мало я для тебя значу, лучшего способа ты даже за сто лет не придумал бы. Черт! Это все равно, что я ни слова не рассказал бы тебе о создателе, да еще начал бы возмущаться – как это ты требуешь от меня отчета в таких вещах!</p><p> </p><p> – Ну, мягко говоря, ты до той истории с беглой со склада улик головой про своего драгоценного создателя молчал как зашитый, – Джон не почувствовал себя виноватым, скорее, наоборот. – Поэтому, в частности, мне довелось тотально офигеть от зрелища этого типа, лапающего тебя за лицо – и от блаженного выражения на этом лице… Дориан, что на тебя нашло, а?</p><p> </p><p>Дориан вздохнул как-то обреченно, шагнул к Джону и впечатал ладони по обе стороны от его плеч – даже лифт загудел.</p><p> </p><p>В следующую секунду Джона поцеловали, и так, что голова у него загудела не хуже дурацкой железной коробки.</p><p> </p><p> – Вот что на меня нашло, – выговорил Дориан, когда смог, наконец, оторваться  от задыхающегося Джона. – Я для тебя только живой бронежилет, кофеварка и тип, который достает тебя двадцать два часа в сутки – или значу еще хоть что-то? Потому что ты для меня – значишь. И я сдуру вздумал ждать, когда же ты соизволишь... недооценил, понимаешь ли, степень твоей мизантропии.</p><p> </p><p> – Точно что сдуру… – буркнул Джон, пытаясь втряхнуть мозги обратно в собственную голову и заставить их думать хоть о чем-то, кроме того, что у него изо рта, наверное, ужасно тянет этой лапшой, а бриться бы не мешало чаще, чем раз в трое суток. – Эй, не делай такое лицо, будто я тебя под поезд толкаю! – предостерегающе велел он, видя, что глаза андроида делаются печальными и влажными. Эта его способность казаться готовым разрыдаться, наверное, была полезна, но конкретно Кеннекса выбивала из колеи. – Дориан, ты не кофеварка и не бронежилет, хоть и достаешь меня действительно двадцать два часа в сутки. Ты мой напарник, и это намного больше, но…</p><p> </p><p> – ...но ты никого не подпустишь ближе, чем на расстояние выстрела, я понял, – Дориан отодвинулся на шаг, вслепую вдавил кнопку готового открыться лифта. Кто-то выругался снаружи, но механизм сработал и унес их прочь от жаждущего уехать, наконец, по своим делам неудачливого парня на семнадцатом этаже. Или это был сто семнадцатый? Никто из них не смог бы сказать наверняка. – Ты закрываешься от всех, от всего, что может быть опасным, всех отталкиваешь от себя, никому не говоришь ничего сверх того, что необходимо. Твой брат носит шлем. Я бы на твоем месте попросил себе еще один такой – просто чтобы у окружающих не было даже повода заподозрить тебя в наличии человеческих чувств.</p><p> </p><p> – Ты злишься на меня за то, что у меня нет человеческих чувств – или за то, что нет одного конкретного именно к тебе? – почти риторически спросил Джон, понимая, что в ближайшее время работать ему доведется в аду: любопытные коллеги – это еще ладно, но поехавший крышей влюбленный напарник-андроид!.. Вот бы Ричарду такое счастье привалило. Втрескался бы в него его МХ… да блока, отвечающего за эмоции, в этого болвана не встроено. – Дориан, прости, но когда я в последний раз попытался завести отношения с кем-то темнокожим и красивым, этот кто-то бросил мне под ноги гранату. Может быть, я дую на воду – но это только потому, что я действительно сильно обжегся на молоке. И дело совсем не в том, что ты андроид.</p><p> </p><p> – Я злюсь на себя – что втрескался в такого... – Дориан явно проглотил пару эпитетов. – Знаю, о чем ты сейчас хмуришь брови, и нет, на работу это не повлияет. Будет у тебя все как раньше, за исключением того, что я-то тебе под ноги гранаты бросать не стану, – он раздраженно посмотрел на моргающий огонек лифта и ткнул пальцем в единичку. – И можешь не заморачиваться насчет последствий, их не будет, я не собираюсь вздыхать в общем зале и есть тебя глазами. Доволен?</p><p> </p><p>Джон неопределенно пожал плечами – просто потому, что слов, дающих представление о том, насколько он именно далек от довольного состояния, в его лексиконе не было.</p><p> </p><p>В молчании они загрузились в машину, в молчании же доехали до обиталища Руди, совмещенного с его мастерской.</p><p> </p><p> – Надеюсь, завтра я найду тебя здесь вовремя и собранным до конца. Опаздывать два дня подряд – дурной тон, – буркнул Джон, махнул Руди издалека и, не заходя внутрь, отправился обратно к машине.</p><p> </p><p>Настроение у него было препаршивое. Да уж, удалась семейная встреча, ничего не скажешь…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>У Дориана настроение было никак не лучше, и Руди принялся хлопотать вокруг своего ненаглядного нестандартного полицейского андроида, пытаясь дознаться, что именно так его опечалило, и не нужно ли провести внеплановую диагностику его систем.</p><p> </p><p> – Повидал двух Джонов разом, – объяснил Дориан, в красках описал произошедшее, не говоря, конечно, всего – но Руди и общей канвы событий хватило с избытком. Он захлопотал вокруг Дориана, и тот вдруг прервал его на полуслове, спросил тоскливо:</p><p> – Я красивый? С человеческой точки зрения. Не как механизм, как... как биологическое существо, если бы я был им – я красивый?</p><p> </p><p> – Эмм… ну, ты сам, должно быть, понимаешь, что понятие красоты ужасно субъективно и… – Руди не очень уверенно чувствовал себя, говоря о таких материях – особенно говоря о них с Дорианом, который действительно был красив, в отличие от самого Руди, которого называли в лучшем случае «милым», а в худшем – «странным». – Я думаю, что да. Ты… приятен взгляду со всех точек зрения, у тебя удачный тембр голоса и сама личность тоже… в общем, да. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Руди одновременно вконец смутился и окончательно обеспокоился состоянием Дориана.</p><p> </p><p> – Просто задумался, – Дориан уселся на стол Руди, уставился в угол и стал выглядеть ужасно несчастным и одиноким. – Наверное, когда я встретил того DRN-а, ощущения были похожими на то, что чувствуют близнецы. Хотя знаешь, двух мрачных отморозков ни одна сторона Стены не выдержала бы долго, они образуют замкнутую систему и начинают хмуриться в такт...</p><p> </p><p> – Тебя так расстроил тот факт, что у Джона есть брат, а ты ничего об этом не знал? – Руди, не найдя себе другого места, тоже сел на стол, и уставился в тот же угол, что и Дориан. – Ну, это и для меня новость, а ведь мы с Джоном знакомы куда дольше… Не принимай на свой счет. Это просто Джон. Он не выглядит скрытным, но такой уж он есть.</p><p> </p><p>- Ну да. Безэмоциональное бревно, – зло фыркнул Дориан, поглядел на Руди с сомнением и предложил: – Слушай, что скажешь, если я утащу тебя в ночной клуб?</p><p> </p><p> – Гм… это зависит от того, в каком состоянии духа ты будешь в процессе пребывать, – вообще-то обычно Руди готов был проявлять нездоровый энтузиазм в таких вопросах, но в этом случае его настораживал настрой приятеля-андроида. – Давай разберемся. Твой вопрос о твоих эстетических качествах и заявление о том, что Джон – бревно, явно как-то связаны… Делись.</p><p> </p><p>- «Дориан, прости, но когда я в последний раз попытался завести отношения с кем-то темнокожим и красивым, этот кто-то бросил мне под ноги гранату», – голосом Кеннекса процитировал Дориан. – Все, надоело. Я вокруг него пляшу с первого дня, и это все, чего я добился, так что пошли, будем развлекать тебя и вышибать из меня клин клином.</p><p> </p><p> – Эй, нет, подожди! Так не годится, – Руди никогда еще не был меньше готов идти развлекаться. – Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь: ты испытываешь к Джону сильную эмоциональную привязанность, и не только потому, что он тебя разбудил. Но при этом злишься на то, что он не испытывает ответной, так? Это… ну, у людей все сложно, но в твоем случае можно просто поправить твое отношение. Кажется, это проще и безопаснее, чем вышибать клин клином, потому что я не знаю, честно говоря, что конкретно ты имеешь в виду, но мне заранее страшно.</p><p> </p><p> – Погоди-погоди, как это – поправить? – Дориан уставился на Руди своими невозможными глазищами. – Люди сплошь и рядом годами страдают от несчастной любви, ты ведь не успокоительными таблетками меня собрался пичкать? Учти, я все-таки полицейский, мне не положено зависать в критических ситуациях...</p><p> </p><p> – Дориан, ты знаешь, что я прекрасно к тебе отношусь, так что моя следующая фраза никак не предназначена для того, чтобы тебя обидеть, но – ты не человек, – Руди уставился на андроида печальными круглыми глазами. – Ты накопил за время после активации некоторое количество эмоциональных привязок, но их можно легко вернуть к исходному состоянию, то есть, к нейтральному. Никаких страданий, никаких успокоительных, никаких зависаний.</p><p> </p><p> – Я... подумаю, – тихо сказал Дориан. Решимость из него словно выдуло, и он стал казаться гораздо младше, несчастнее  и уязвимей, чем был на самом деле. – Спасибо за идею, Руди, но это не то, что так с бухты-барахты можно сделать и потом не пожалеть. Давай что-нибудь попроще, вроде отделения головы от всего остального.</p><p> </p><p>Руди словно бы даже обрадовался тому, что Дориан отказался, но вслух, конечно, не одобрил, предложил только:</p><p> – Давай лучше оба отправимся спать. У меня день был скучный, чего не скажешь о твоем, но нам обоим есть, что уложить в голове. А завтра будет новый день и, может, в его свете все покажется другим…</p><p> </p><p>Он спрыгнул со стола, глянул на несчастного DRN-а и осторожно погладил его по плечу.</p><p> </p><p> – Джон не понимает своего счастья. Но он вообще не из понятливых. Дай ему время.</p><p>**</p><p>Нельзя сказать, что Джон совсем не думал о том, что творится по ту сторону Стены – думал, тревожился, но, так как поделать не мог ровным счетом ничего, предпочитал не изводить себя зря.</p><p> </p><p>Ему это даже удавалось, в принципе – ровно до того дня, когда Сандра позвала его в кабинет и сказала загадочным тоном:</p><p> – Пляши.</p><p> </p><p> – С какого перепою?</p><p> </p><p> – Господи, Джон, иногда ты тупишь страшнее всякого андроида! Это такая доисторическая традиция: если у кого-то есть письмо, предназначенное для кого-то другого, этот другой должен исполнить ритуальный танец нетерпения, чтобы получить свою корреспонденцию… Ладно уж, из уважения к твоему протезу танцы отменяются, – Сандра вынула из ящика стола конверт и подтолкнула к детективу. – Сегодня принесли из пункта Стражи.</p><p> </p><p>Джон осмотрел конверт внимательно – обычная плотная бумага, обычная синяя паста, которой выведено его имя… Почерк незнакомый – но кто еще мог написать ему старомодное бумажное письмо, да еще и из-за Стены?</p><p> </p><p> – Спасибо, Сандра. Нет, при тебе я его читать не буду, не надейся.</p><p> – Ох, Джон, скрытность тебя погубит… Ладно. Но если там есть что-то важное про твоего брата, сообщи. Вряд ли его начальство так же трясется за него, как я за тебя. Придется взять на себя дополнительную нагрузку, – капитан Мальдонадо улыбнулась и жестом отпустила Кеннекса из кабинета.</p><p> </p><p>Джон побродил немного по рабочему залу, потом набрался внутренней решимости и подошел к безупречно официальному и безнадежно механическому на вид напарнику, с отсутствующим видом подпиравшему стену в отсутствии приказов от человека.</p><p> </p><p> – Дориан… Мне письмо пришло. Оттуда, – он выделил направление голосом. – Почитаешь со мной, или ты слишком занят тем, чтобы казаться МХ-ом?</p><p> </p><p> – Почему бы нет? – поинтересовался DRN. За прошедшие дни характер у него стремительно испортился – даже MX-ы сторонились. А вежливость, которой Дориан прикрывал эту перемену, отталкивала и людей. – Там ведь наверняка подробности о деле? Может быть здорово любопытно.</p><p> </p><p> – Я не знаю, что там, – Джон глянул на холодного и отстраненного напарника почти виновато и предложил: – Давай спустимся в машину? Не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще заглядывал через плечо… и подслушивал.</p><p> </p><p> – Там вряд ли что-то компрометирующее, Джон, – как маленькому объяснил Дориан, но от стены отлип. – Если тебе так комфортнее – почему нет.</p><p> </p><p>Джону уже давно не было комфортно никак, особенно от кукольной покорности андроида, но высказываться на эту тему Кеннекс не стал.</p><p> </p><p>Они спустились в гараж и забрались в машину, причем Джон в кои веки тоже устроился на заднем сидении. Он покосился на скучавшего, кажется, напарника, подавил тяжелый виноватый вздох и вскрыл конверт.</p><p> </p><p>Письмо оказалось не от Джозефа – Джон был бы страшно удивлен, напиши ему брат, в самом деле. Аккуратный округлый почерк, оказывается, принадлежал Кассандре.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Здравствуйте, детектив Кеннекс. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Это я, стажер Кассандра Андерсон. Вернее, я больше не стажер, потому что свой экзамен я все-таки провалила, хотя ваш брат и заключил в отчете иначе. Давайте я расскажу все с самого начала. Нет. Лучше с конца, это важнее: пока мы занимались этим делом, Дредда насквозь прострелил другой Судья. Он прострелил и стену, и Джозефа, потому что у него были бронебойные патроны. Но вы не волнуйтесь, ваш брат жив и даже здоров, хотя все наши парамедики этому страшно удивляются. Я тоже удивляюсь: в жизни не видела, чтобы кто-то штопал себя степлером, а потом еще ходил, стрелял и вообще вел себя нормально…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Мне тоже досталось, но меня он степлером не штопал. Наверное, скобы кончились.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Вот, теперь, когда вы все важное знаете, я начну с самого начала.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Эта странная женщина оказалась одной из самых странных же преступниц в Мега-Сити. Ее звали Маделайн Мадригал, но весь блок называл ее просто «Ма-Ма». Иронично так, учитывая, что вела она себя как настоящая злая мачеха из сказок. Она захватила власть над блоком Персиковых Деревьев, производила Слоу-мо и действительно была достаточно сильна и влиятельна, чтобы захватить целый город. По крайней мере, она подкупила сразу четырех Судей, а это не так-то легко, правда. И она назначила за голову вашего брата награду в миллион кредитов… это очень много, хоть я и не знаю обменного курса и есть ли он вообще, этот курс. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Мы вычислили ее блок и зашли внутрь. Тогда она приказала отрезать его от внешнего мира. А блок – это двести этажей и семьдесят пять тысяч человек, причем им всем было велено нас найти и убить. И у них почти получилось, но только почти, а это главное.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Джозеф добрался до этой женщины (а она сидела на двухсотом этаже, в лучших традициях компьютерных игр. Не могла, что ли, свою базу в подвале устроить? Впрочем, нам это только на руку сыграло), и тут выяснилось, что просто так пристрелить ее нельзя, потому что эта ненормальная заминировала свой этаж и взрывное устройство напрямую зависело от ее сердцебиения: пока оно было, устройство спало, а в случае ее смерти оно бы сработало и снесло еще пятьдесят этажей вниз. Я, честно говоря, плохо помню, что тогда было, потому что во мне уже была дыра и изрядно не хватало крови, но Судья как-то посчитал, что через пару десятков этажей бетона и стали сигнал трансмиттера с Ма-Мы до ее бомбы просто не дойдет. Поэтому он заставил эту женщину глотнуть ее же собственного Слоу-мо и сбросил с двухсотого этажа. Учитывая, что этот наркотик в сто раз замедляет восприятие времени, наверное, этот полет показался ей вечностью. Кстати, благодаря ему, ее сердце не сразу поняло, что случилось, так что, когда оно остановилось, сигнал уже просто не мог дойти до бомбы. Поэтому мы и живы. И, если вы жалеете ее – не надо. Она многих людей так сбрасывала. А своему хакеру вообще выдавила глаза, чтобы заменить их более совершенными искусственными. Очаровательная, в целом, была дама, чтоб ей в аду скучно не было…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>В общем, у нас тут сейчас весело, Корпус Правосудия лихорадит, в Зале Правосудия должности и головы летят во все стороны. Но Джозефу ничего не грозит, он герой и вообще легенда. Наверное, если он узнает, что я вам написала, то оторвет мне голову, но мне уже все равно. Вы очень помогли нам, так что, я думаю, узнать все это имели полное право. Простите, что путано – слишком много всего случилось, в голове не вмещается. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Берегите себя и передавайте, если можно, привет вашей коллеге Валери и вашему напарнику. Они замечательные, так что берегите и их тоже. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Кассандра».</em>
</p><p> </p><p> – Вот так… – чуть удивленно протянул Джон. – Тебе привет. И ты замечательный. И прости меня, если можешь. Я балда. А мой брат – псих! Степлером! Рану!</p><p> </p><p> – За что это я должен тебя прощать? – Дориан пожал плечами, забрал у Джона письмо и пробежал его глазами, не то запоминая, не то фотографируя. – Твой брат весь в тебя. Или ты в него. Мне еще повезло тогда, выходит – всего-то жвачка...</p><p>Он отдал Джону письмо и скупо улыбнулся. Неправильной, не своей улыбкой.</p><p> – Но дело раскрыто, это ведь главное? Никакого больше Слоу-мо. Пока следующий умник не изобретет какую-нибудь пакость, человечество может выдохнуть.</p><p> </p><p> – Это ведь ты вспомнил про Веро и предположил, что наркотик тот же самый. Так что заслуга больше твоя, чем чья-то еще… – Джон поглядел на эту улыбку – слишком симметричную, выверенную – растерянно. Дориан не хотел мириться. – Ну. Прости за жвачку, если не хочешь прощать за то, что я балда и не ценю тебя. Я ценю, правда, – он подышал немного, как перед прыжком в холодную воду, собираясь с духом. – Я недавно попытался представить себе, что вот тебя не стало, совсем. И это было ужасно. Я не хочу ни работать с кем-то другим, ни ездить в этой машине – кто еще будет подпевать всем радиостанциям, шлепать губами и совать пальцы без спросу в мой кофе? Не хочу больше представлять, что тебя нет, но сейчас и представлять не надо – тебя действительно нет, ты спрятался, и тебя трудно за это осуждать. Прости, что я тебя так… неласково оттолкнул. Пожалуйста.</p><p> </p><p> – Обещай не трогать Руди, – не меняя интонаций, потребовал Дориан, который за последние пару недель ни разу не совал пальцы в кофе. И уж тем более не подпевал. – Не устраивать ему обструкции, всяких ужасных вещей и не пугать его, ладно? Это важно, – он поглядел на Джона сумрачно. – Есть одна модификация, которую он мне предложил, когда... когда мне было очень плохо, – между бровями Дориана легла складка, тут же исчезла. – Если ты не станешь выпрыгивать из машины с криками «Руди, сделай все как было», я тебе расскажу, в чем ее смысл – хотя, по-моему, ты и так догадался.</p><p> </p><p> – Рассказывай. А я постараюсь убедить себя, что мне не нужно выскакивать из машины с какими бы то ни было криками… хотя уже очень хочется, – Джон так же сумрачно уставился на Дориана, в котором этот хренов умелец явно что-то намудрил… и винить-то некого, сам это все устроил!</p><p> </p><p> – Обнуление эмоциональных привязок, – объяснил Дориан, бдительно следя за Джоном. – Очень удобная штука, никаких страданий, никакой несчастной влюбленности, можно все начать заново – так он сказал. Наверное, я сглупил, что не согласился.</p><p> </p><p>Джон мысленно извинился перед Дорианом, потом так же мысленно пообещал удавить Руди собственными руками, и только потом сообразил, что именно андроид ему сказал. Не согласился, надо же…</p><p> </p><p>Кеннекс схватил его в охапку и стиснул так, что будь Дориан обычным человеком, хрупким и уязвимым, был бы, вдобавок, еще и сильно поврежденным.</p><p> </p><p> – Так какого хрена ты ведешь себя так, будто на тебя МХ-овую прошивку накатили, а? Имей в виду, если ты на что-нибудь такое согласишься, достанется и тебе, и Руди, и всему управлению за компанию.</p><p> </p><p>Дориан не пытался выдраться, только лбом на мгновение ткнулся в плечо Джону – и отодвинулся, блестя независимо глазами, в которых – в самой глубине, – прятались хорошо знакомые Джону Кеннексу черти.</p><p> </p><p> – А такого хрена, что некоторым людям бесполезно объяснять про стену, пока они не расшибут об нее лоб, – объяснил он. – Зато уж когда врежутся разок – пробьют непременно, просто из вредности. Вот и с тобой так.</p><p> </p><p> – Стену, значит, лбом… Чудовище ты. Хитрое и расчетливое, – Джон усмехнулся, понимая: его действительно просчитали и разыграли. И еще – что сил злиться по этому поводу просто нет: слишком велико счастье из-за того, что чертов DRN снова стал собой. – Но не думай, будто я прямо сейчас посажу тебя на белого пегаса, и мы улетим далеко за надпись «Хэппи-энд», – предостерег он. – У нас есть дело. Тоже, кстати, связанное со Стеной, – Кеннекс строго заглянул в нахальные синие глаза. – Ты за нее со мной, или останешься тут, а от меня будешь ждать писем?</p><p> </p><p> – А вот сейчас я тебя тресну, – пообещал Дориан, ухмыляясь совершенно прежней улыбочкой. – А сам-то как думаешь? Мы берем вертолет или побежим за парой веревок и шестом для прыжков в высоту? – он помолчал. – И кстати – не думай, будто я так сразу тебя прощу. Будешь носить мне цветы и конфеты, – он мечтательно зафыркал, явно представляя себе эту сокрушительную картину. – Потом. Когда закончим за Стеной.</p><p> </p><p> – Эй, не торопись! Я пока сказал только, что ты мне нравишься, и без тебя все ужасно. Конфеты тебе все фильтры позабивают, если ты примешься их есть, а цветами я тебя разве что отшлепать могу… В смысле, ты меня пока не простишь, но и я пока… в подвешенном состоянии побуду, ладно? А через Стену мы пройдем совсем не по-Копперфильдовски, а скучно и официально: подадим запрос и перейдем КПП.</p><p>**</p><p>Сандра, конечно, отпускать их за Стену не захотела: посочувствовала насчет простреленного и заштопанного степлером брата, но посылать тандем лучших детективов в Мега-Сити, который лихорадит, и не подумала. Пришлось пойти на хитрость, причем хитрость опять придумал Дориан – похоже, андроид изначально был создан для планирования каверз, сюрприз-вечеринок и террористических актов, а только потом наскоро перепрофилирован для сотрудничества с полицией.</p><p> </p><p> – Сейчас, когда в Старом Городе неспокойно, там вполне может всплыть мой создатель, – обеспокоенным тоном заметил андроид, и капитан Мальдонадо, еще недавно готовая твердо сказать «нет» и, если понадобится, приковать Кеннекса к рабочему месту за обе ноги, изменилась в лице.</p><p> </p><p> – Поясни. Ты знал его лучше всех нас.</p><p>                                                                                         </p><p> – И мне это тоже не помогло предсказать его действия,  – Дориан сделал в меру скорбное лицо и принялся излагать соображения. – Я подумал об этом, когда стажер Андерсон испугалась меня, посчитав человеком, чьи мысли она не способна прочесть… Да, эта девушка – сильный экстрасенс, не смотрите так. Она сказала, что по ту сторону Стены нет роботов. У них, насколько я понял, неплохо развиты некоторые технологии, но самое похожее на робота – это полицейские дроны слежения, – DRN чуть поморщился, и Сандра понятливо кивнула: сравнивать даже МХ-а и дрона слежения – все равно, что божий дар и яичницу, а уж DRN-а...</p><p> </p><p> – Хочешь сказать, Найджел Вон, – Джон намеренно обошел словосочетание «твой создатель», не желая перекладывать на напарника хоть часть вины, – собирается собрать в Старом Городе армию андроидов и… что? Захватить его? Самая популярная идея в этом сезоне, похоже…</p><p> </p><p> – Боюсь, Джон он не ограничится захватом Мега-Сити. Он туда и сбежал-то только потому, что Город его… обидел, а вариантов больше не было.</p><p> </p><p> – Хочешь сказать, Вон собирается напасть на Город? – Сандра скрестила руки на груди и уставилась на Дориана с сомнением.</p><p> </p><p> – Ну, у него есть полтысячи процессоров и столько же синтетических душ. Вряд ли он собирается построить там новаторский публичный дом или цирк-шапито, – пожал плечами Дориан. – Если вспомнить, на что была способна одна Даника…</p><p> </p><p> – Ладно. Отправляйтесь на ту сторону. Джон, я от души надеюсь, что ты предупредишь своего брата и это как-то поможет. Только войны со злобными андроидами из Старого Города нам не хватало!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Пока напарники шли сквозь Стену, Джон инструктировал Дориана.</p><p> </p><p> – Не вступай в разговоры с местными, особенно с теми, у кого есть заметные татуировки. Не обращай внимания на окрики в свой адрес, что бы ни кричали, если только это будет не «Ложись!». Не вздумай светить лицом или глазами – тебя могут принять за мутанта или андроида, и еще неизвестно, что хуже в случае с Мега-Сити. Вообще, лучше держись рядом, молчи и не глазей особо по сторонам.</p><p> </p><p> – Я понял.</p><p> </p><p> – Хрена лысого ты понял, – буркнул Кеннекс. – Ты поймешь только когда там побываешь, и то не все и не сразу… Да! Не вздумай пытаться подключиться к местной сети!</p><p> </p><p> – А она у них есть? Надо же…</p><p> </p><p> – Есть. И контролируется напрямую из Зала Правосудия, так что несанкционированный коннект быстро отловят, и придется нам иметь дело со злыми Судьями. Поверь, на их фоне мой брат просто очаровашка – он иногда говорит, прежде чем выписать хот-шот в голову…</p><p> </p><p> – Так… вот теперь я, кажется, начинаю понимать.</p><p> </p><p>Джон кивнул и толкнул дверь, ведущую в окутанное каким-то едким туманом мутное утро Старого Города.</p><p>**</p><p> – Контроль Дредду.</p><p> </p><p> – Слышу вас.</p><p> </p><p> – Вернитесь в Зал Правосудия как можно скорее, Судья. К вам посетители.</p><p> </p><p> – Понял, – Джозеф чуть ли не на одном колесе развернул мотоцикл и устремился к сияющей башне Зала Правосудия. Сомневаться в том, кто пожаловал в гости, не приходилось: давно у диспетчеров контроля не было такого потерянного голоса.</p><p> </p><p>И точно: в приемной, повсюду украшенной символами Судей, терпеливо ждали Джон и его напарник, по случаю такого визита полностью прикинувшийся человеком.</p><p> </p><p> – Джон, – кивнул Дредд, стягивая шлем.</p><p> </p><p> – Ага, вот тот человек, который орал на меня за ногу, а сам что-то не поспешил рассказать про сквозную дыру в организме и про новаторские методы самолечения! – недовольный голос Кеннекса изрядно контрастировал с его радостным лицом.</p><p> </p><p>Проходящие по своим делам мимо Судьи стали заинтересованно замедлять шаг: не каждый день можно увидеть, как на Судью Дредда орет Судья Дредд.</p><p> </p><p> – Это нормальная полевая медицина.</p><p> </p><p> – Это долбаный степлер!</p><p> </p><p>  – Андерсон настучала, да? Вот же… – Джозеф покачал головой и дернул углом рта. Дориан воспользовался этой паузой, чтобы поинтересоваться судьбой бывшего стажера. – В процессе ликвидации банды Ма-Мы стажер Андерсон допустила попадание табельного оружия в руки преступников. Это очень серьезное нарушение наших правил, так что, формально, она провалила экзамен, – Джозеф сделал паузу, давая гостям проникнуться серьезностью ситуации. – Однако именно то, что она позволила преступнику завладеть ее оружием, помогло ей вырваться из плена и, в конечном итоге, спасти мне жизнь.</p><p> </p><p> – Это как? – полюбопытствовал Джон.</p><p> </p><p> – Что – как? Она прострелила того, кто прострелил меня.</p><p> </p><p> – Нет, как то, что она упустила оружие, помогло ей вырваться из плена?</p><p> </p><p> – А. В наши пистолеты встроены индивидуальные генетические замки. Если оружием пытается воспользоваться не его владелец, оно просто взрывается. На всякий случай: теоретически, тебе мой пистолет должен подчиниться. Но давай не будем проверять.</p><p> </p><p> – Кассандра хитрая, наверное, специально спровоцировала того, кто ее схватил, попытаться воспользоваться ее оружием, – одобрительно кивнул Джон. – Так что, она все-таки стала Судьей?</p><p> </p><p> – Формально, да. Но к самостоятельной работе она не готова, – Дредд скорчил ужасно недовольную мину. – Она в сложной ситуации способна действовать так, как требуется, только если напарнику грозит смертельная опасность. В остальное время она жалеет преступников, отпускает их пособников и страдает из-за того, что приходится стрелять в людей – как так, у них же есть жены и дети…</p><p> </p><p> – Да, кого-то мне это здорово напоминает, – проворчал Джон. – Сначала укоризненные взгляды, тяжкие вздохи и осуждение моих методов ведения допроса, а потом стометровка за три секунды и перевернутый микроавтобус…</p><p> </p><p>Дориан выдал напарнику свой лучший укоризненный взгляд. Кеннекс предпочел не заметить.</p><p> </p><p> – Так в чем проблема, Судья? Вы, судя по ее письму, неплохо поработали вместе. Пусть она будет вашей напарницей, – DRN  переключился на второго близнеца.</p><p> </p><p> – Судьи не работают в паре. Иногда им приходится объединять усилия, но они все равно одиночки, каждый должен быть боевой единицей сам по себе, а не боевой половинкой… Джон, может, ты заберешь ее с собой? – видно было, что Дредд ненавидит просить, но обстоятельства заставляют. – Это не потому, что я хочу от нее избавиться, а потому что жаль будет узнать вскорости, что она не справилась, и ее судьба была ужасна. Она неплоха, правда, ее выпускной результат был всего на три процента ниже нормы, и то не по всем дисциплинам. Ее не зря двенадцать лет дрессировали – и потом, если она не пригодится полиции, может, ей удастся найти себе другую профессию… я слышал, у вас есть специалисты по вспоминанию и забыванию…</p><p> </p><p>Джон удивленно хлопал глазами. Оказывается, брат умел заботиться о ком-то – вернее, не умел, но очень старался.</p><p> </p><p> – Гм. Ну, я-то не против, но… что, если она сама не захочет покидать Мега-Сити? Приказать уйти-то ты ей больше не можешь.</p><p> </p><p> – Она захочет. Ей понравилось у вас. Особенно наличие деревьев – она про них трещала всю обратную дорогу, только и слышно было, что «деревья», «экстрасенсы» и «детектив Стал».</p><p> </p><p> – Да уж, у вас ничего из этого нет – как ты тут вообще живешь? – фыркнул Джон. – Ладно, а как это провернуть? Оформить перевод из Корпуса Правосудия в полицейское управление вряд ли возможно.</p><p> </p><p> – Здесь ее проще оформить как отправленный на утилизацию труп. А у вас – как беженку, например. Ладно, это действительно пока терпит. Ты ведь пришел не только повозмущаться по поводу степлера, верно?</p><p> </p><p> – Вообще-то, именно по поводу степлера повозмущаться я и пришел. Но Дориан выдумал слишком уж убедительный сценарий апокалипсиса, который мы с ним, якобы, должны предотвратить, так что, боюсь, теперь нам действительно придется его предотвращать. В вашей базе не проскальзывал человек по имени Найджел Вон? Он мог еще назваться Найджелом Бернардом… подозреваю, он питает сентиментальную привязанность к собственному имени.</p><p> </p><p> – У нас в базе слишком много людей, и по именам я их не знаю, – Джозеф вызвал на запястье экран комма и приготовился водить дополнительные параметры. Дориан воровато оглянулся по сторонам, убедился, что никто не смотрит, и коротко спроецировал на стену фотографию создателя.  – Ага, я понял… сильно за пятьдесят, белый… Еще что-нибудь? Кто этот тип, почему он вам нужен?</p><p> </p><p> – Это мой создатель. И, параллельно, создатель другой модели – очень воинственной и сильной. Он сбежал за стену, имея при себе достаточно ресурсов, чтобы построить частную армию боевых андроидов, – грустно признал Дориан. Судья смерил его мрачным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p> – Боевых – это как ты?</p><p> </p><p> – Нет. Боевых – это, скорее, как вы, только титановых. Быстрых, сильных, практически неостановимых и послушных.</p><p> </p><p> – Хреново. Ладно, система ищет. Больше бы параметров…</p><p> </p><p> – У него было больное сердце и не было протеза, так что, наверное, он частый гость у ваших парамедиков, – припомнил Дориан. Джозеф буркнул в комм еще пару слов.</p><p> </p><p> – Ждем. Кстати, я вызвал Андерсон. Может, ты прав, и у нас неплохо получается работать в паре…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ранее  стажер, а ныне Судья Кассандра Андерсон была ужасно рада видеть гостей с той стороны – а больше того она была рада, что за самовольно отправленное письмо никто не станет откусывать ей голову. Про Найджела Вона-Бернарда она ничего не слышала, зато припомнила, что одна из банд блока Атлантик, традиционно промышлявшая изготовлением дешевых и не совсем стабильных аналогов игровых компьютеров, недавно, по слухам, разжилась партией каких-то уникальных процессоров, в связи с чем их дело пошло в гору. Дориан насторожил уши: уникальные процессоры у его создателя были при себе.</p><p> </p><p> – Если они вроде того, который установлен в меня, то пускать их на игровые компьютеры – это все равно что убивать тараканов ядерными боеголовками, – привел сравнение он. Кассандра только развела руками и пообещала узнать точнее.</p><p> </p><p> – Узнай, сколько штук этих процессоров есть у ваших ребят, если это возможно. Если больше ста, но меньше пятисот, велика вероятность, что это тот кончик нитки, который нам нужен, – Джон придал лицу заинтересованно-хищное выражение и стал довольно следить за Судьями, что-то бормочущими в коммы. Правда, его тут же отвлекло печальное облако, почти осязаемо повисшее над головой Дориана. – Эй, что такое?</p><p> </p><p> – Ты же не думаешь, что он добровольно отдал эти процессоры, если, конечно, это они, а не местное техническое ноу-хау? – тихо спросил андроид.</p><p> </p><p> – Дориан…</p><p> </p><p> – Что бы за планы создатель ни строил, он был немолодым и нездоровым человеком, который попал в совершенно чуждую среду. Может, он умер сам. Может, его убили – кажется, здесь это случается очень часто.</p><p> </p><p> – Наша система сообщает об одном убийстве или покушении на убийство каждые восемнадцать секунд, – так же тихо вклинилась Кассандра, пока ее комм скрежетал чем-то на запястье, выгрызая информацию из сети.</p><p> </p><p> – Вот. Каков шанс того, что он попал сюда и не попал в какой-нибудь из этих восемнадцатисекундных промежутков?</p><p> </p><p> – Никакого, – четко и тяжело уронил Джозеф. – Ваш Найджел числится как один из неопознанных трупов в торговом центре, если верить этому отчету. Судья обратил внимание на его странность: обычно не могут опознать тех, кто сильно пострадал при нападении или тех, образцы чьей ДНК были загрязнены, но тут… Лицо чистое, ДНК чистая, совпадений нет, – он протянул руку, давая Дориану и Джону взглянуть на экранчик. Не узнать создателя Дориан, конечно, не мог.</p><p> </p><p> – Его… действительно убили? Из-за этих процессоров?</p><p> </p><p> – Нет. Кто-то обкурился Слоу-мо и затеял стрельбу в торговом центре. И у Найджела  типа просто произошел сердечный приступ – должно быть, он не привык слышать выстрелы так близко… да, точно, вот отчет парамедика, – экранчик мигнул и показал андроиду ряды каких-то мелких букв.</p><p> </p><p> – Ирония, да? Один нелегальный мигрант с нашей стороны Стены убивает другого. Система стремится к равновесию… – Дориан старался держать лицо, но спокойное выражение сползало с него – вот уже задрожал подбородок, а глаза опять приобрели этот блеск, ужасающий Джона.</p><p> </p><p> – Дориан… эй… ну что ты… – Джон беспомощно оглянулся, но добрых советов ни от брата, ни от Кассандры не последовало. – Слушай, ну, люди умирают. Иногда и так. Зато он не успел войти в историю как человек, который убил тысячи других своими роботами…</p><p> </p><p> – Ты умеешь утешить, – откровенно всхлипнул андроид. – Джон, ты же помнишь, я был создан, чтобы чувствовать. И сейчас я чувствую горе, – DRN спрятал лицо в ладонях и окаменел. Джозеф сделал брату страшные глаза – мол, твой напарник тут расклеился, ты и разбирайся.</p><p> </p><p>Как с этим разбираться, Кеннекс не знал, но что-то подсказывало ему, что обнять Дориана будет неплохим началом.</p><p> </p><p> – Нет, не умею. Но очень хочу. Слушай, я знаю, что такое, когда умирает отец – особенно когда он умирает, делая то, что считал правильным. Он не достиг своей цели, – и слава богу, конечно, – но она у него была. Так лучше, чем если бы он дожил до ста пятидесяти бессмысленным овощем, правда?</p><p> </p><p>Дориан снова всхлипнул, и этим ответом ограничился. Джон страдальчески вздохнул и прижал его к себе сильнее – не так-то просто прижать к себе титанового парня, если он сопротивляется.</p><p> </p><p>«У него действительно успокаивающая голубая аура, – вдруг услышал Кеннекс тихий женский голос, хотя Кассандра молчала, старательно глядя куда угодно, только не на обнимаемого андроида. – Сейчас, правда, она серая. Ему ужасно грустно, и взывать к его логике бесполезно».</p><p> </p><p>«А к чему мне взывать?» – мысленно простонал Джон.</p><p> </p><p>«К чему угодно. Удивите его. Отвлеките».</p><p> </p><p>«Боюсь, будет еще хуже».</p><p> </p><p>«Джозеф такой же, – Кассандра тихонько фыркнула, на этот раз вслух. – Проявляет заботу только убедившись, что объект заботы находится далеко-далеко».</p><p> </p><p>«Это у нас семейное».</p><p> </p><p>«Я заметила. Джон, он ведь не просто напарник. Я ведь это вижу. Он не просто напарник и не просто андроид. Он даже не просто друг».</p><p> </p><p>«Только вслух этого говорить не надо, ладно?».</p><p> </p><p>«Мне – точно не надо. А вам стоило бы», – тихий голос замолк, Судья Андерсон вызвала на экране комма схему какого-то здания и стала задумчиво водить по цветным линиям пальцем.</p><p> </p><p> – Дориан… пожалуйста, продержись еще немного. Мы заберем синтетические души – они ведь точно где-то хранятся, здесь их никто не может применить по назначению – и процессоры, а потом отправимся домой. И ты сможешь хоть плакать, хоть ругаться, хоть бросаться мне в голову тяжелыми предметами, я даже обещаю  не уворачиваться, правда, – Джон говорил тихо и ровно, как с маленьким ребенком или приручаемым зверем, гладил размеренно DRN-а по теплой спине. – И я не пущу тебя к Руди. Если хочешь, даже заберу твою зарядную ячейку домой, будешь жить там.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> – Гм… Судья Дредд! На пару слов, – Кассандра, довольная результатами своей мысленной самодеятельности, чуть ли не силком оттащила Джозефа от пытающихся разобраться во всех проблемах мира напарников. – Да, вот, пусть общаются. Вы мне не расскажете, что там за история с отправкой меня за Стену… сэр? – в последний момент сбавила тон она.</p><p> </p><p> – Нет, – отрезал Дредд. – Смотри, в отчете фигурирует контейнер с какими-то странными штуками, найденный на теле потерпевшего…  Думаешь, это те души, о которых говорил Джон?</p><p> </p><p> – Думаю, что вам не удастся уйти от ответа.</p><p> </p><p>Джозеф недовольно поджал губы, оглянулся на свихнувшегося брата с его свихнувшимся же андроидом, что-то пробормотал и потянул Кассандру еще дальше, чтобы отвечать при полном отсутствии свидетелей.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Почему? – хлюпнул Дориан, и Джон предпочел не задумываться над тем, чем именно хлюпает изначально неорганический напарник. Не соплями – и то хорошо.</p><p> </p><p> – Потому что меня ужасно пугает твой плач. И бесит. Но пугает больше.</p><p> </p><p> – И поэтому ты хочешь забрать меня к себе домой, чтобы беситься чаще и держать себя в тонусе? – андроид фыркнул сквозь слезы.</p><p> </p><p> – Вроде того. Слушай, ты мне тут недавно устроил сцену из-за того, что втрескался в непонятливое бревно – а сам-то?</p><p> </p><p>Дориан поразмыслил немного, печально шмыгая носом, но решил, что это, в общем, сойдет за признание. На первое время.</p><p> </p><p> – Не хочу бросаться в тебя тяжелыми предметами, – он покосился на то, как Кассандра, загнав в угол Джозефа, что-то серьезно ему втолковывает. Двойник Джона казался полностью поглощенным процессом, и Дориан решился. – У меня истерика, а не ПМС. Знаешь, что положено делать при истерике, Джон?</p><p> </p><p> – Эмм… отпаивать холодной водой, а потом бить аккуратно по лицу? Нет, вроде бы, сначала бить, а потом отпаивать… В общем, я не уверен, что знаю, – Джон придал лицу умеренно-вопросительное выражение.</p><p> </p><p>«Кассандра. Кассандра! Прием?».</p><p>Усиленно думать в нужную сторону и одновременно закатывать глаза оказалось не так уж сложно. А вот не обозвать Джона с ходу идиотом – куда трудней.</p><p> – Нет, – терпеливо сказал Дориан. – Лучший способ справиться с истерикой, не считая нашатыря – поцелуи. А оплеухи вообще вычеркни из списка.</p><p> </p><p> – Ну, знаешь, с людьми они отлично помогают… так, я понял и заткнулся, – Джон оглянулся по сторонам, толпы наблюдающих Судей не обнаружил, как и сурово хмурящегося близнеца в поле зрения; внутренне отвесил себе пинка здоровой ногой и, повинуясь этому направляющему импульсу, притянул Дориана ближе.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра, как раз подробно разъяснявшая Дредду, почему отправить ее навсегда на ту сторону – это плохая идея, вдруг почувствовала странное прикосновение к вискам изнутри. Понять, что это мысль, которой в ее голове, вообще-то, быть не должно, удалось не сразу, но Андерсон разобралась и постаралась докричаться до вздумавшего пообщаться с ней андроида.</p><p> </p><p>«Ты говорил, что я не смогу слышать твои мысли, но я что-то слышу. Что случилось?».</p><p> </p><p>«Ничего ужасного, просто не давай своему Судье поворачиваться к нам, ладно? – просигналил Дориан, радуясь тому, что – надо же! удалось! – У моего напарника может случиться травма на всю жизнь, а он и так мизантроп и параноик».</p><p> </p><p>Целовал Кеннекс, впрочем, совсем не как параноик. Почувствовал, что Дориан не совсем отдается процессу, и удвоил усилия – так что можно было, наконец, расслабиться и просто наслаждаться, отвечая, чем Дориан и занялся.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра уловила не столько смысл мысленного обращения Дориана, сколько его интонацию, скосила взгляд на увлеченно выравнивающих отношения напарников, чуть покраснела и стратегически сдвинулась так, чтобы Дредд не смог увидеть ничего криминального или смущающего.</p><p> </p><p>Конечно, забраться в голову роботу ей пока было не под силу, но ведь был же еще и человек… Андерсон опустила голову, будто бы уважительно выслушивая ответ Дредда, а сама азартно закусила нижнюю губу и потянулась к его близнецу.</p><p> </p><p>Определенно, ей не стоило этого делать.</p><p> </p><p>Иногда Дориану хотелось знать, о чем Джон думает – в основном в те моменты, когда напарник супил брови и смотрел в никуда, – и, в целом, он одобрял любопытство как чувство, но именно сейчас надеялся на то, что у Кассандры хватит ума не лезть в голову к Джону. Вряд ли там возникло бы множество мыслей. Скорее образов – и сплошь таких, которые детям до шестнадцати сильно не рекомендуются; особенно когда Кеннекс вот так проводил языком по языку Дориана, дышал тяжело и часто, прихватывал губы губами. У самого DRN-а процессор пытался коротнуть, а уж нежные человеческие мозги...</p><p> </p><p>Дориан перестал думать о Кассандре, – пусть ее, взрослая девочка, – обнял Джона за шею, прижался всем телом, повторил все то же, что Джон только что делал с ним, и выдал еще немного сверху – так, в качестве аванса.</p><p> </p><p>Пожалуй, надо было отрываться, завершать дела, прощаться и срочно ехать домой. Да, именно так.</p><p> </p><p> – Андерсон? – терпеливо повторил Джозеф, с интересом и долей тревоги оглядывая полыхающую до корней волос Кассандру. – Раз уж ты решила задавать мне вопросы, было бы неплохо, воспринимай ты ответы…</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра виновато кивнула. Думать о полученных ответах решительно не получалось – какие-то курсы, какая-то стажировка, господи, кому это вообще сейчас интересно! Уж точно не ей и не отражению куратора-коллеги, который от попытки успокоить напарника, кажется, напрямую решил перейти к попытке его изнасиловать… или как там это называется, если по согласию?</p><p> </p><p> – Джон. Поехали домой, – Дориан выговорил это с огромным трудом, а у бессмысленно моргавшего Джона ушло не меньше минуты на то, чтобы не только услышать, но и осознать. Только когда он заторможенно кивнул, андроид сообразил, что до сих пор обнимает Кеннекса за шею и прижимается, пожалуй, даже слишком откровенно.</p><p> </p><p>«Извини, Кассандра. Не читай его сейчас, если еще не... – Дориан покосился на девушку и понял, что опоздал. – Все так, гм, интенсивно?».</p><p> </p><p> – Гм, да, я все поняла и подумаю над этим, – Андерсон ответила сразу Дориану и Джозефу, постаралась отрешиться от увиденного и тут же развила бурную деятельность. – Давайте покажем им тот контейнер, вдруг, это и правда души? Их можно будет вернуть…</p><p> </p><p> – Их нужно будет вернуть, – неожиданно резко для кого-то, кто только что целовался, не воспринимая окружающий мир в принципе, выдал Дориан. – Души – это не процессоры, это…</p><p> </p><p> – Это души. Мы поняли, – Джозеф кивнул, иронически покосился на близнеца и вполголоса сообщил: – Ты всегда был странный, то в террористку влюбишься, то в напарника… напарник нервный, конечно, но он лучше.</p><p> </p><p> – Да, он тоже так говорит, – Джон сделал гордо-независимое лицо. – Иногда я ему даже верю.</p><p>**</p><p> – Что-то зачастили Судьи за стену, – буркнул парень с КПП, возможно, даже тот самый, кто выпускал Кассандру и Джозефа не так давно. Новоиспеченная Судья только независимо задрала подбородок, видневшийся из-под шлема, и прошла в дверь вслед за мечтательно-задумчивым Джоном и успокоившимся, наконец, Дорианом, у которого никто так и не смог отобрать контейнер с синтетическими душами: андроид сумрачно смотрел исподлобья и угрожающе рычал откуда-то из глубины горла, улыбаясь краешком рта в остальное время.</p><p> </p><p>Апокалипсис не состоялся в связи со смертью главного технолога, армии Даник-XRN-ов не суждено было вырасти из драконьих зубов и покорить Мега-Сити и Город, синтетические души возвращались на родину, как и две сотни процессоров, которые удалось разыскать в жилищах членов банды, обобравшей покойного Найджела Вона…</p><p> </p><p>Судья Андерсон тоже отправлялась в Город, и не в качестве трупа-беженки, а в качестве проходящего курсы повышения квалификации экстрасенса. На какие уж там кнопки пришлось надавить Дредду (зная его характер – не надавить, а врезать по ним кованым сапогом), Кассандра предпочла не знать, но Верховный Судья, поскрежетав зубами, выдал ей разрешение отправиться на ту сторону и пройти процедуру Церебеллакса. Кассандра только что не подпрыгивала от нетерпения, втихомолку надеясь, что процедура, способная превратить обычного человека в экстрасенса, сможет усилить ее способности многократно. Зачем ей эти способности, она, конечно, пока не думала, но мало ли… уметь мысленно докричаться за Стену, раз уж коммы на той стороне не работают, может быть, и неплохо.</p><p> </p><p>Кассандра думала, что Джозеф проводит если не ее, то хоть брата с напарником, но он не пришел.</p><p> </p><p>Почему, стало ясно уже по ту сторону: Судья стоял в начале Кельн-авеню и рассматривал крыши местных пагод.</p><p> </p><p> – А, вот и вы… Джон, присматривай за ней. И не давай слишком уж часто общаться с духами мертвых, или что она там собирается делать на этих курсах для медиумов.</p><p> </p><p> – Обязательно, – буркнул Джон, давая понять, в каком месте видит духов, курсы, медиумов и все их сверхъестественные силы. – А за тобой кто присмотрит, степлер?</p><p> </p><p> – Дался он тебе… Не надо за мной присматривать. Я же говорил, я – боевая единица.</p><p> </p><p> – А я что, нет?</p><p> </p><p> – А ты – боевые три четверти плюс синтетическая нога, – Джозеф сощурился, будто ожидая, что близнец примется огрызаться, и вот тогда-то можно будет сцепиться всерьез, но Джон ему такой радости не доставил, только издал странный сдавленный звук, будто поперхнулся смешком и ругательством одновременно. – Береги этого типа. Синтетическая у него там душа или нет, но реагирует она на все, похоже, так, как нашим с тобой и не снилось, – Джозеф кивнул на Дориана, что-то разъяснявшего Кассандре по поводу процедуры Церебеллакса, увеличивающей процент используемого мозга, и ее чудесных эффектов. – Знаешь, будь он человеком, я бы сказал, что он не годится для этой работы. Впрочем, я говорил это и про Андерсон, а она справилась, – Дредд неопределенно покачал головой.</p><p> </p><p> – Все дело в стремлении служить и защищать, и неважно, само оно появилось внутри, или кто-то запрограммировал его, – Кеннекс так же неопределенно покачал головой, а потом вдруг спросил: – Джо, ну вот сейчас нас пронесло, и никакая армия андроидов не штурмует Мега-Сити или Город. А что дальше?</p><p> </p><p> – Спроси у Кассандры после этого спецкурса по шаманизму. Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Я не умею видеть будущее.</p><p> </p><p> – Будущее не надо видеть, его надо делать, – заявил Джон. – Эта Стена… Я так понял, что на вашей половине вообще все уверены, что она была всегда и что за ней нет жизни.</p><p> </p><p> – Да, так говорят. А смог и пыль скрывают истинное положение дел. С вашей стороны хоть наши блоки видны – двести этажей так просто не спрячешь.</p><p> </p><p> – Но ты ведь помнишь, что мы – ровесники Стены? Джо, какой в ней прок? Да, ее радостно строили такие люди, как наши родители, и каждый думал, что строит Великую Китайскую Стену или хотя бы Адрианов вал, чтобы защититься от врагов, но посмотри, что получилось? Это какая-то Мега-Берлинская Стена, какой-то кольцевой железный занавес!</p><p> </p><p> – И что? Джон, не мы ее строили – не нам ее и разрушать, – Джозеф отвел взгляд и пожалел, что сейчас на нем нет шлема. Проще было бы спрятаться за зеркальным щитком, не давать колоть себя испытующим взглядом. Железный занавес, да… Город тоже защищался от неуютного радиоактивного внешнего мира – но делал это с помощью силовых полей и климатических установок. В Городе люди ходили на пляж и купались, не боясь облезть до костей. В Городе были долбаные деревья, так поразившие Андерсон!</p><p> </p><p>В Мега-Сити было безотходное производство, четыреста миллионов жителей, высочайший уровень безработицы и преступности, специфическая система правосудия и самобытная культура настенных надписей.</p><p> </p><p>Конечно, различий было больше, чем сходств. Но и там, и там жили люди, говорили на одном языке и хотели, в общем, одного и того же: лучшей жизни.</p><p> </p><p> – С другой стороны, те ребята, которые в восемьдесят девятом стояли у Берлинской стены, тоже ее не строили… – добавил Джозеф и снова попытался улыбнуться.</p><p> </p><p>И эта попытка была куда более успешна, чем первая – по крайней мере, Кассандра, поглядывавшая со стороны, оценила.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>